Please Don't Leave
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Lauren/Joey ...What happens to Jouren when Lauren gets an offer for an Scholarship in Art abroad? Will Joey let her go or fight for her? Two shot. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little twoshot what I've had in my head for a few days :) Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lauren woke up with a smile on her face, feeling the arms of her boyfriend and cousin wrapped strongly round her waist. She tried to move out of his grasp, but he clamped a hand round her thigh, making her shriek with laughter.

'Where are you going?' Joey asked, kissing her neck and trailing his hand up and down her thigh, getting higher every time. Lauren rolled onto her back as Joey climbed on top of her, kissing her, not caring about their morning breath. His hands gripped her waist, and he flipped them over, so she was on top. Lauren broke the kiss and sat up; sweeping a hand threw her hair and glancing at the clock.

'I've got to be at work in ten minutes' she groaned, climbing off Joey grabbing her dressing gown, throwing over her t-shirt clad body, the t shirt been Joeys and headed for the bathroom. After washing her face and cleaning her teeth, she head back to her room and got out something suitable for work. A pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt of Joey's tucked in with a black belt and her black heeled boots later, along with her make up and she was ready. She headed downstairs quickly and saw Joey buttering two slices of toast. She rushed forward, nicked a slice, pressing a kiss to his lips, as she did so.

'OI! That was mine, babe!' he shouted after her, although the response he got was her laughter and the front door slamming shut...

* * *

Later that day, Joey was watching TV, when he decided to make a coffee. He paused the movie and headed for the kitchen. He ate a biscuit before chucking the wrapper in the bin. He picked up the coffee and starts to head back to living room, before he stopped and turned back to the bin. He placed his coffee down on the table and picked a envelope out of the bin. He saw it had been ripped open and curiosity got the better of him, his eyes widening as he read the letter...

* * *

Lauren yawned behind the Vic bar, making sure Alfie didn't see her, as she didnt want him thinking she was staying out all night, as she had only been working there three weeks, and slightly jumped as Joey suddenly appeared in front of her, looking seemingly angry.

'Hey babe, what do you want?' she asked, smiling

'An explanation' said Joey, looking at her intensity. Lauren frowned until Joey placed the letter down in front of her, on the bar. She sighed and picked it up, reading it over again.

'Lauren, I'm waiting' hissed Joey, trying not to cause a scene. Lauren sighed.

'Okay. On a whim, I was looking at scholarships abroad in art... as I wanted to try somewhere different where I could learn new stuff at the time. I thought my chances where really slim when I applied...' said Lauren, shrugging her shoulders

'Well, obviously they weren't... were they, Lauren? When the hell were you going to tell me?' Joey asked, sounding a little hurt that she hadn't confided in him.

'Never. Because I'm not going...' she said, turning to serve a customer. Joey waited until the customer had gone, before continuing to talk to her.

'What do you mean you're not going? Lauren, its a once in a lifetime opportunity! You'll be mad to throw it all away!' Joey exclaimed. Lauren rolled her eyes, placing her hands on the bar, leaning towards him.

'I don't care! There's no way I'm leaving my family and friends, but more importantly, you here!' said Lauren, before walking down the bar to serve some more customers, leaving Joey dumbstruck...

* * *

A week later, Lauren entered an empty house after a late night shift. Joey was working at R&R, Max and Tanya had gone to London for the night, Abi was at Jays and Oscar at Jack and Sharon's. She entered the living room and sat down on the sofa, switching on the TV, before she noticed something on the table for her. An envelope. She reached forward and opened it, scanning the contents before anger started running through her veins, as the pieces connecting in her head. She heard the door slam shut and Joey entered the living room.

'Hey babe. You okay?' he asked, smiling. Whatever greeting he was expecting, he wasn't expecting a slap round the face. He touched his cheek gingerly, as he realised she had found the letter.

'You found it then?' he asked

'YOU WENT BEHIND MY FLAMING BACK! YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND ACCEPTED THE OFFER?' Lauren screamed

'Yes, I did' said Joey, folding his arms and looking at her. Lauren scowled.

'Why would you even do that?' she said

'Because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you, Lauren! You can't honestly tell me you haven't thought about it since you applied?' said Joey, catching her eyes. Lauren thought for a minute.

'Well... warmer weather would be nice, and the clubs and the sights there would be amazing, the beaches...' Lauren trailed off, slipping into a daydream. Joey smirked slightly.

'NO! I'm not going, Joey! I'll just call them and tell them to give my place to someone else' said Lauren, heading for the phone, but Joey grabbed her arm.

'Lauren, you'll regret it later in life... trust me. I don't want you to do the same. I want you to make something of your life, do something your proud of' said Joey. Lauren looked at him and sighed

'But my home, my friends?'

'This place will always be your home, babe... wherever you are. And youll make new friends, baby. Trust me, babe. You'll forget about Luce and Whit and make new friends' said Joey, wrapping his arms round her waist, and pulling her flush against him.

'Well, as long as I have you by side, then I'll go...' said Lauren, smiling at Joey. Joey swallowed and looked at her.

'Won't you?' asked Lauren, faltering

'Baby... I can't come with you...' said Joey. Lauren stepped away from him, tears in her eyes.

'What do you mean?' she asked

'I cant come. I've Alice here. What if something bad happens to her and I'm not there to protect her? What if she needs me, Lauren?' he asked. Laurens mouth dropped open

'What about me? What if I need you?' she said, allowing the tears to trickle down her cheeks.

'You wont need me, babe. You'll meet new people, fall in love with someone and make a life...'

'I want that with you!' said Lauren, cutting Joeys sentence off. His eyes widened slightly

'Excuse me?'

'I want to make a life with you. Not someone else... you' she whispered, pressing her forehead to his. Joey closed his eyes and sighed.

'Babe...' he groaned. Lauren saw what he was going to do in his eyes

'Joey, don't you dare. We'll make it work. We'll Skype and call and text everyday...' said Lauren, panic evident in her voice.

'Babe, you know it wont be the same... you know that' said Joey, pulling her to his chest and hugged her tightly, vowing not to let his tears fall.

'I'd better go' he said, wanting to get away and let go of his emotions in private. He pulled out of Laurens hug and headed for the door, wanting to get away. However, Lauren pulled him back to her and planted a bruising kiss on his lips. Joey placed his hands on her shoulders.

'Lauren... babes... don't...' said Joey, between kisses, trying to push her away

'If this is... if this going to be our goodbye... just stay the night, please.. please' Said Lauren. Joey looked at her and slightly nodded. He followed her up the stairs, realising that by the end of the week, she couldn't be here. They reached her bedroom and Joey grabbed her arm roughly, spinning her round and kissing her roughly. Her back hit her bedroom door and she moaned. Joey opened the door and slammed it shut, tearing her t-shirt over her head and reconnecting their lips, Lauren knew that he was facing up to the fact that she wouldn't be here by the end of the week. She ripped his shirt off, pressing their bodies together, as she pushed him down onto the bed, straddling him.

'You're so beautiful' whispered Joey, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Lauren smiled and leant back down to kiss him roughly, her hand trailing down to his belt and undoing it slowly, teasing him...

* * *

Two days later, Tanya was clinging to Lauren like a lifeline, as Lauren said her goodbyes to her parents. At first, Tanya and Max had been reluctant to let her go so far away, but as Lauren pointed out, she was an adult and it was the first step she was going to take to make something of herself, despite her broken heart.

'Tan, let her go... Tan, let her go...' said Max, praising his wife off their daughter. Abi hugged her sister goodbye, her eyes filling with tears. Abi drew back quickly, and wiped her eyes as Lauren reached to hug her Dad and Uncle Jack

'Take care, Lauren' said Jack. Lauren nodded and moved to hug Lucy and Whitney.

'Promise us, you'll keep in touch?' asked Whitney, pulling away from the hug, her eyes glistening with tears

'I promise' said Lauren, smiling weakly, and turned to head back to the taxi which was taking Lauren to airport.

'Lauren, are you sure you don't want me to take you?' asked Max. Lauren shook her head

'No. I don't want change my mind when I'm about to board the plane, plus it'd be harder to say goodbye to you all... said Lauren, as she opened the cab door. Tanya and Max nodded in understanding and Lauren took one last look behind the Square, her eyes connecting with Joeys, who was looking out of his bedroom window, looking visibly upset. She sniffed and climbed into the taxi, shutting the door and watching the scenery pass by as she exited the Square...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Final part of the twoshot :D Enjoy :) X**

* * *

Joey watched from his window as the taxi pulled away from the square, his eyes following it until it disappeared from view. He sniffed and exhaled, willing himself not to cry. He sat down on his bed and looked round, when he heard the door slam open downstairs. He knew who it was before his bedroom door banged open and Max came charging towards him.

'ARE YOU HAPPY NOW SHE'S GONE? ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU'VE DROVE HER AWAY FROM WALFORD?' shouted Max. Joey knew that Lauren hadn't told Max or Tanya that it was him who filled in the acceptance letter, under the pretence of being Lauren, so he knew it was a good idea to avoid letting that slip.

'I haven't driven her away. She applied for somewhere abroad, somewhere where she could learn new things everyday. She accepted it without consulting any of us till it was too late to do something about it' said Joey coldly

'But you convinced her to go! ''once in a lifetime chance, that's what Joey said'' are the exact words from Lauren!' shouted Max. Tanya rushed into the room and dragged Max out, shooting an apologetic look in Joey's direction.

'Sorry' she mouthed, before she followed Max down the stairs and out of the front door, leaving Alice to confront Joey. Alice shut the bedroom door and sat in front of her brother on his bed.

'What happened? Really? Because I know that Lauren wouldn't just up and leave like that…' asked Alice. Joey sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, his eyes red and tired.

'Lauren didn't send in the acceptance letter… I did' said Joey. Alice's mouth dropped open in shock

'You? Joey, why on earth would you do that?' she asked

'Because I want her to make a life for herself, away from distractions and bad influences… make herself proud of something 'said Joey, playing with his fingers. Alice raised an eyebrow knowingly.

'I'm guessing your one of the distractions?' she guessed. Joey looked at her, a cocky smile on his face

'The biggest' he said cockily. Alice rolled her eyes and lightly punched his arm, smiling.

'How your relationship going to work?' she asked. Joeys smile slipped off his face and he looked away, tears filling his eyes

'Its not. We broke up two days ago.' Said Joey. Alice recoiled at that information

'WHAT? Why?'

'Because we both knew it wouldn't work' said Joey

'Well… Did she ask you to go with her? Because if she loved you that much she would've asked you to go with her and-'

'She did. I said no' said Joey, cutting Alice's sentence off. Alice's eyes widening.

'Wh… What? Why did you say no?' she shouted, looking at Joey, who turned to look at her.

'Because I have you to look after. I wasn't leaving you here on your own, Alice. What if something happens? What if something bad happens to you and I can't get back here in time? I could never live with that…' said Joey intensely. Alice gawped at him, before punching him hard on the arm. Joey let out a shout of pain, clutching his arm.

'OW! What was that for?' he shouted

'You stupid idiot! I'm an adult. I make my own decisions and choices in life. Some you may not agree with… I can look after myself, Joey!'

'I don't care! You're my little sister and it's my job to protect you!'

'Just like its being your job to protect Lauren and helping her with her drink?' said Alice, shutting Joey up. Joey opened and closed his mouth a few times.

'Joey… she's heading for a strange country. One she's probably never been to before. How do you think she's going to cope? She has no friends, no relatives. What's the first thing she's going to turn to? Joey, listen. You and Lauren found each other at the right time. Yes, I still think its weird, but you've changed for the better, Lauren has changed you for the better. You're meant to be with her, Joey. And look what you've done… you've her away like a piece of meat… Go get her, Joey. Be with her! I'll be okay…' said Alice, trying to get through to her brother. Joey tuned out, his eyes burning with unfallen tears…

* * *

Tanya, Max and Abi were sat around the table, eating their dinner in silence. The house was too quiet for Max's liking, with Oscar having gone with Jack to see Dennis and with Lauren gone. He glanced at the space where Lauren usually sat.

'It's too quiet' he found himself saying

'Do you think she'll be okay?' asked Abi uncertainly. Tanya sighed

'We've just got to trust that she knows what she's doing and believe that she's made the right choice' she said to her youngest daughter. Abi nodded and pushed her food round on her plate, not really hungry.

'At least you won't be woken by the front door slamming at four in the morning' Abi tried to joke, but it only made Max and Tanya smile lightly and nod slightly. Abi sighed. She knew things were going to be different from now on and she was going to have to get used to it…

* * *

Lauren checked her watch. She had been at the airport two hours, waiting and it was finally time to board the plane that would take her to a whole new experience. For the first time since Joey had accepted her place for her, she began to feel giddy and excited. She stood checked her bag for her ticket and pulled it out, along with her passport. She tucked the ticket into the passport and joined the queue. She smiled a little as a family of three caught her eye. The little boy was jumping up and down, the excitement for going on a plane for the first time clearly exciting him. She laughed quietly to herself and smiled, as the doors opened. After a half hour of waiting in the queue and been the last person at the back of the queue, the ticket checker person checked her ticket, looking at her.

'One way?' she asked Lauren, clearly surprised

'Yeah. Got a scholarship abroad, in Art' said Lauren, smiling. The ticket checker person handed Lauren her ticket back and nodded when she checked Lauren's passport.

'Good luck, Lauren' she said

'Thank you' Lauren replied, smiling and walked through the grey double doors, heading for the plane…

* * *

Joey and Alice rushed through the airport, trying to find out which plane Lauren boarding. After buying tickets to the cheapest place available so they could get past security, they stood looking up at the departure screens.

'Its one to Australia' shouted Alice

'Alice, I know that! But where it is!' Joey shouted stressfully. Alice's eyes swept over the departures times and found it.

'Its there! Gate 4B!' she shouted. Joey took off, almost knocking people over in his hurry to stop Lauren. He heard Alice apologising to people as she rushed after him. An arm swung out in front of Joey, stopping him suddenly.

'Ticket?' he asked. Joey swore and pulled his ticket out of his pocket, showing it to the guard, who nodded and let Joey pass. Joey felt Alice catch up to him.

'4B! 4B! How hard is it to find a fricking departure lounge!' shouted Joey. Just then, Alice spotted the back of Laurens head talking to someone.

'LAUREN!' she shouted, bringing Joey to a skidded stop. They rushed forward, pushing past people who were watching their loved ones board the plane. Alice saw Lauren smile and headed through the door.

'LAUREN!' she shouted, however, an announcement was made when Alice spoke, drowning out her shout. Joey pushed through to the front, just as the door slammed shut. He felt sick, physically sick. He felt the carpet meet his knees. Alice kneeled next to him, tears slowly slipping down both of their cheeks.

'What have I done, Al? I've lost her… I've lost her' Joey cried, turning his head into his sisters neck and cried, not caring that people where watching him and feeling sorry for him…

* * *

**Two weeks later**

'JOEY! COME ON! MAX WANTS A WORD!' Alice shouted up the stairs to her brother, who hadn't emerged from his room since he failed in stopping Lauren from going. Alice headed back to the kitchen, where Max was sat at the table drinking a cup of tea.

'Howse he been? Since you know?' asked Max

'He's found it hard… but I think he's slowly staring to accept it' said Alice, taking a bite of her chicken salad sandwich. She swallowed her bite of toast and sighed.

'I'll go and wake up, Joey' she said. Max shook his head and got to his feet.

'I'll do it' he said, heading for the stairs. Alice waited for the shouts between Max and Joey, but the never came. Max headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'Alice… he's not there' Max said, making Alice frown…

* * *

Lauren breathed heavily, as her back hit her mattress, running a hand through her hair and giggling slightly. Joey turned to look at her.

'What's so funny, Miss Branning?' he asked, as he tried to catch his breath. He reached over and pulled her to his side, sighing contently at the feel of her in his arms again.

'Its just I've been dreaming about you since I left… now you're here' said Lauren, smiling up at him and sighing happily, using his chest as a pillow for her head. He chuckled and stroked her hair.

'What changed your mind?' she asked, tracing patterns on his chest

'Alice. Basically, she gave me some tough love. We came after you, that day when you left. We saw heading through the doors and we tried to get to you, but so many people were in front of us… it was too late' said Joey. Lauren blinked and sat up, pulling the duvet up with her to protect some of her modesty.

'Wait… that was real?' she asked

'How'd you mean?' asked Joey confused

'I thought I heard someone shouting after me, but it was far away and I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me…' said Lauren, her eyes filling with tears. Joey quickly sat up and wiped them away with his thumb

'Hey, its okay. It doesn't matter. All that matters is us… and the fact that I'm never letting you go again' said Joey honestly, kissing her gently and pulling her back down on top of him, so she was straddling him. Lauren smiled into the kiss and broke it, resting her forehead on Joeys.

'Together?' she asked. Joey nodded and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear

'Together' he confirmed, smiling, before Lauren connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Joey knew that this was where he belonged, with Lauren… And he wouldn't have it any other way. No matter where live would take them both, as long as they had each other, that was all Joey cared about…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and that the ending made you all happy :D R&R X**


End file.
